Blood Lust
by kidswithguns91
Summary: Kagome encounters the terrifying yet, carnal pleasures of the transformed Hanyou. Rated M for explicit sexual scenes


Recently revised thanks to **IndigoArcher89** 's sharp eyes

Enjoy

* * *

I'm going to die...He's going to kill me.

The thought leaked into her panic-stricken mind as Kagome tore through the forest. She gasped for air, the strained breaths tearing at her lungs as legs pumped furiously against the ground, propelling her faster than ever. The limbs burned and twitched, screaming in protest from the overexertion. But Kagome completely ignored the ache of her calves. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she fled from the horrifying threat that was just at her heels.

If only she had heeded her friends warnings. But no, she was stupid enough to believe that the transformed demon would recognize her and no harm would befall her. How utterly wrong she was. After the demon had indulged in its slaughtering and had butchered everything in its wake, it lurched for its next target in sight. That happened to be Kagome. She dumbly believed that the sound of her voice gently beckoning him would rouse him from his murderous state; that it would bring Inuyasha back to his senses. Instead, the placid utterance of his name fell on deaf ears.

With the Tetsusaiga just out of arm's reach, Kagome had a decision to make. Either lunge for the sword or run for her life. The screams of her friends had her deciding quickly as they demanded her to flee. Without hesitation she turned from the murderous demon barreling towards her and did just that.

In her escape, Kagome feebly hoped that the demon slayer and the monk would have found means of subduing Inuyasha, but to her horror they had failed. Inuyasha was unpredictable in his youkai state, making him terrifyingly formidable towards his foes. He vanquished them without hesitation or a second thought, and did so with deranged pleasure. The bloodlust that emanated from his crimson eyes was enough to communicate to the group that Inuyasha was unreachable. Their only hope was returning the sword to the hanyou.

Kagome ignored the painful snags of twigs and shrubs piercing through her flesh as she tore through the confines of the thick forest. She hoped the thickness of the forest was as cumbersome for the demon as it was for her, but he effortlessly leaped from branches. Kagome swallowed a cry threatening to leave her throat. She couldn't believe that her stubbornness was still prevalent in the worst of situations.

But when that inevitable thought flooded through her mind, her obstinacy faltered and so did her running.

The woman wanted to scream out curses when her foot caught under an uplifted root. It sent her toppling to the forest floor. She hissed in pain as the hard impact of the forest floor jarred against her body. But there was no time to inspect the damage of her fall. Fear and adrenaline shot through her again when she realized her disadvantaged predicament. Sprawling on the forest floor she managed to sit upright, eyes flying wildly around as she searched the treetops from above. The forest was eeriely silent. The frantic beating of her heart hammered against her chest, blood pounding in her ears. Her breath fell in harsh gasps, becoming more defined as the silence unnerved her. There was no sign of her transformed friend anywhere, but Kagome had the sickening sensation that she was being watched. Being _preyed_ upon.

The frenetic staccato of her heartbeat was music to his keen ears. He could smell her acrid fear, filtering through the denseness of the forest into the treetops where he hid. Perched upon a branch, the hunt he was immersed him coiled his muscles, readying for a strike. As he watched the girl trip and topple to the ground maddened glee overtook him. He nearly wanted to howl out in triumph, the capture of his prey close at hand, but he refrained from doing so. The sensation of prolonging this hunt excited him and the blood lust magnified significantly while his patience overtook his frenzied desire to kill. It would be worth the wait.

She nearly let out a scream when out of the darkness the demon came flying from the treetops towards the ground. He landed in a crouch, silver bangs hiding his face. When he lifted his head crimson eyes bled through the darkness, glowing horrifically in the night. Kagome suppressed the urge to make any noise. The crimson orbs were trained on her, lips pulling back to reveal lethal fangs in a feral grin. The hanyou's usual smoky timbre was rugged and coarse, causing pins and needles to crawl on her skin when she listened to the transformed hanyou speak.

"You're mine," he growled.

Kagome felt her stomach drop as fear completely consumed her. A chuckle rumbled deep in the hanyou's chest, its terrifying cadence promising death. The demon rose to stand, stepping forward. Kagome instinctively backed away, scrambling on hands and legs.

"Stay back," Kagome said fiercely, her obstinance returning to her in attempts of defense. "Stay back or I'll-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha barked a crude laugh. "How foolish. Tell me woman, do you fear me?" Inuyasha inquired, his menacing features warped in twisted humor. Kagome defiantly shook her head, silently questioning if she had lost any shred of sanity.

The miko watched as the demon upturned his nose and took a deep inhale. The scent of the woman bombarded him, lighting his olfactory senses as he detected subtle hints of sweat, blood, and sandalwood. The base of her scent resided bitterly in his nostrils. The smell of her fear caused the blood in his veins to boil. _Yes, fear me_.

"You lie," the demon hissed, horrible blood lust replacing the once humored features. "I can smell your fear. It permeates the air, thick and intoxicating. How utterly _delicious_." He purred the last word and Kagome blanched as once again that horrible thought entered her mind. Without realizing, she voiced her thought aloud, whispering on trembling lips, "He's going to kill me."

Inuyasha chuckled darkly once more, kneeling in front of the woman. Kagome froze in place at the close proximity of him. Again a feral grin stretched across the demon's face, causing the elongated fangs to appear more lethal than ever. "Not just yet, my sweet. I'm in a playful mood, and maybe if I'm considerate I'll spare you a slow death."

Kagome watched with terrified eyes as he reached out to grab her, the sharp claws stained from his previous carnage glinting in the moonlight. Instinctively, Kagome reacted, screaming at the top of her lungs, "SIT!"

Her shriek caused the subjugation beads to briefly glow pink in the dark before the demon was savagely slammed into the earth. Kagome didn't think twice. She shot up from the ground and swiftly turned, resuming her sprint through the forest.

A ferocious snarl tore through the air, freezing Kagome's heart, but she dared not falter her fleeing. She had prayed that the subjugation beads would awaken Inuyasha from his youkai's murderous state, but unluckily the hanyou was so far gone, completely overtaken by its power.

She felt his savage aura snapping at her heels and Kagome knew her attempts to subdue him had been in vain. The miko was back to where she had started, running for her life with the impending reality that Inuyasha would have her outrun in a matter of seconds.

A cry ripped from her throat when Inuyasha had suddenly lunged forward and tackled her to the ground. Claws pierced into her wrists as his hand pinned her arms overhead. The weight of him was undeniably overpowering. There was no way she could escape from his grasp despite her futile struggling. Her eyes meet his face, appearing more terrifying than she had ever witnessed in his raw fury.

Another bloodcurdling snarl tore from the demon and he slammed her into the forest floor to cease her struggling. "Bitch! You dare defy your Alpha?!" he spat in bone-chilling ferocity. Kagome froze at his words, slowly comprehending the weight of them. An ominous growl rumbled in the demon's chest as he glared down at the defiant woman. She gasped and closed her eyes as Inuyasha's head swooped down. Turning her head to the side, Kagome prepared for the worst, predicting horrible agonizing pain would shortly ensue.

When nothing happend, she cracked her eyes open, bewildered by the hanyou's hesitance to deliver the final blow. Instead he stared at the gesture of coerced submission the woman unknowingly displayed. With her head turned to the side, her throat was bared to him. Her eyes widened a fraction when the feel of lips pressed against her neck. Heart pounding violently in her chest, she felt the lips spread, the demon's mouth opening to encase her throat. His fangs pricked the surface of her skin, breathing in the smell of her fear and confusion. A growl of approval left him as the woman stiffened below him.

Fangs withdrawing from her throat, he eyed the woman caged underneath him. Her eyes looked anywhere but his and Inuyasha regarded her second display of submission with another approving growl. He then chuckled, causing a shiver to run through the woman under him. Rising to his feet, he suddenly hauled the miko over his shoulder. Kagome let out a cry of surprise as she was unceremoniously tossed over the hanyou's shoulder. Before she could protest, the hanyou sprinted at alarming speed. The forest blurred as the hanyou pelted through the trees, traveling further away from their companions.

She had no idea where the demon was taking her. Perhaps to a secluded place where he could kill her in privacy. The idea caused her to shudder. Her premonitions were realized when he reduced speed and came to an abrupt halt. With the woman still over his shoulder he sauntered toward the uninhabited dwelling in the heart of the forest. It appeared to be an abandoned shrine. Finding it suitable, Inuyasha inclined its steps and tore the door open.

Kagome scrambled to the floor once she was dropped. Turning to face the hanyou, she quickly found the crimson eyes that watched her. She breathed heavily as the hanyou began to pace around her, his eyes never leaving her. Her bosom heaved as her breathing became shallower, apprehension flooding through her.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, damning herself for the quiver in her voice.

Inuyasha stared at the woman on the floor. It pleased him more than he thought to see her slightly cower under his shrouding presence. What pleased him even more was how her bosom heaved with shaky breaths, the scent of her fear percolating through the air and swimming in his head. It truly was intoxicating.

A smirk stretched at his lips and he chuckled when he saw the woman shudder. Her question had him considering. Before targeting her, his mind had been in a murderous frenzy, slaying everything and anything in his sight. Yet the chase that he had with this woman ignited his predatory senses and caused another burning to boil in his blood. How she had defied him and then immediately obeyed once he established his dominance over her. She was strong-willed but also intelligent. It would have been unwise to go against her Alpha.

The demon faltered at this thought. She was his, correct? By the way she cowered and feared him but still regarded his presence with guarded deference implied much. And her smell- Although the earthy sandalwood was evidently her fragrance, it coalesced with his scent, covering the woman from head to toe. With this observation, it made sense that he was her Alpha. He wanted to punish her for defying him, yet he also wanted to praise her for her swift compliance.

"I want you," Inuyasha finally answered.

The woman's breath hitched in her throat upon hearing his words.

"Wait," she began, not believing she was about to continue with this question. "Didn't you want to kill me just now?" she asked. Her conscience screamed for her silence but the damage was already done.

Inuyasha paused, considering her question.

"I had something else in mind, but if you are so eager to die, that could be arranged," he replied with a horrible sneer that chilled Kagome's blood.

"No," she bit out, slightly panicked that he would actually reconsider.

"Please, don't. I'll...I'll do whatever you like," she said.

Something strange ensued within her. Her fear warped into something else, a sickly anticipation that began to coil in her abdomen. Upon looking at the demon's features, she silently observed his vulgar face: the jagged magenta stripes on his cheeks, blood-red eyes and elongated fangs. In a way there was an attraction to his brute appearance. The coil wound tighter as Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had implied as 'something else.'

Pleased with her response, the demon approached, slinking towards her with rapacious intent in his red eyes. On instinct, Kagome scrambled to her feet and inched back as the demon sauntered towards her. She startled once her back softly collided with the wall.

Inuyasha failed to hide the avid grin once he saw the miko had nowhere else to go. To his utter delight she was trapped. He could see that realization dawn in her eyes. The brown orbs flitted to his and the smell of her fear amplified. Yet, something else coalesced with it. It was a heady, creamy musk that held a delicate, yet carnal nuance to it. The woman was human, that he knew, but the smell of her animalistic arousal stroked him with great approval. She was afraid but also intrigued.

The demon towered over her, encasing her with his large build. Both arms framed her head as he drew dangerously close. Kagome swallowed thickly as her heart quickened. Although her gut twisted in fear, she couldn't deny the lustful reaction of her body. How the apex between her thighs involuntarily pulsed as he loomed closer. She gasped as the hanyou swooped down once more and again on instinct she swiftly turned her head to the side and bared her throat.

He nosed the side of her neck and inhaled deeply. The creamy musk amplified at his proximity. He nearly salivated as the scent flooded his nasal cavity and coated his mouth. It was absolutely delicious. This little bitch wanted him despite her fear.

Kagome's eyes flew open at the feel of a scorching tongue laving up the length of her neck. She bit her lip to suppress any noise, finding the sensation not unwelcoming in the least. The flat of his tongue ran up the base of her throat. It withdrew once it reached her chin. Kagome let out a gasp when the hanyou suddenly nipped at her chin. Her head snapped in his direction, forgetting her smart display of respect. Umber eyes filled with ire met domineering crimson. His playful bite had hurt and the lingering sting left her slightly angered.

The ire in her eyes spurred the demon into action. A fierce growl rumbled in his throat, baring fangs to subdue the woman's show of defiance. When she didn't falter, he pressed into her, a knee parting her legs and grinding in between her thighs. A wonderful sound left the woman's lips and the musk bombarded his senses. He did the action again, watching the woman's reaction closely. He observed the dilation of her pupils, the slight flare of her nostrils, and teeth snagging her bottom lip. The lid of her eyes slightly hooded as a hushed breath left her lips.

The next series of action had her crying out loud. The demon's arms withdrew around her head and harshly grasped the underside of her thighs, hoisting her up the wall. Another cry ensued as powerful hips collided with hers, their lower halves pressed flush against another. Kagome cheeks heated from the feel of the demon's evident hardness grinding against her intimacy. The brusque proximity of his thickened length barraged her senses, the feel of something unmistakably male pressed against her feminine form causing yet another throb between her legs. She couldn't deny how her breath fell short as another roll of his hips ground against her. Her hips bucked on their own volition.

Inuyasha growled when the woman's hips met his. The woman's arousal filtered in the air, heavy like a sensual humidity. She was utterly enticing. If her eyes weren't sealed tight from the action of his undulating hips, they remained on his, the umber orbs shining in a concupiscent glow. She was human, yet her body was deliciously primal in how it responded to his attentions. She gasped when claws tore at her shirt, the fabric of her tank top shredded before her eyes.

Crimson eyes fell on the offending article of clothing that encompassed the woman's breasts. Although it was bothersome, the undergarment was admittedly alluring. It pressed the busty flesh together, forming delicious cleavage. He watched as her bosom rose and fell with each trembling breath. Her bountiful breasts appeared as if they pleaded to be released from their encasement, pushed and pressed together so decadently. Without hesitation Inuyasha pressed his nose between her fleshy cleavage, earning a delicious gasp from the woman. He inhaled deeply as the staccato of her heart fluttered in his sensitive ears. Salt of her sweat tinged his nostrils, the base of her sandalwood scent accentuated by the creamy, sultry musk.

The demon's bold action had Kagome momentarily lose balance. To maintain her equilibrium, she clasped onto his shoulder. The large hands grasping her thighs tightened at her action to steady her, a silent reassurance that he wouldn't relinquish his hold any time soon. A tremulous keen emitted from her as the demon lapped at her cleavage. Again she bit her lip, biting down hard when she felt him mouth the middle of her brassiere. Fangs tugged at the material and on its release, her naked breasts were suddenly released from its bindings.

A high pitch snagged in her throat at the feel of large warm hands grasping her bare breasts and squeezing. The way he touched her was anywhere near gentle, but his brutish handling spiked her arousal. Her eyes fluttered closed as he squeezed her breasts again, mewling when her nipples were plucked by dexterous fingers.

Many foul descriptors raced through the demon's head as he fondled the woman's lush breasts. He admired his handiwork while he squeezed her breasts together, nipples taut from his previous actions. Upon groping her, the demon faintly noticed how the woman's legs wrapped impulsively around his middle. He could feel the heat of her sex against his throbbing erection. And its smell wafted to its nose, more muskier than before. A tongue snaked out to circle around a peaked nipple. Inuyasha heard the woman moan feebly. Her moan gained volume once he pulled the pert nipple into his mouth and suckled deeply. Kagome's legs quivered around his waist and he pressed firmer against her. Inuyasha carefully nibbled at her breast, mindful of his fangs. When he gave a small nip, Kagome let out a cry of surprise and slight pain.

The hanyou's crimson gaze zeroed in on the bead of blood that began to form above her nipple. With a swipe of his tongue, he collected the bead. A burst of flavor exploded on his tongue, the taste of her blood spicy and aromatic. He thrummed a guttural groan in his throat as he savored the pungent sweetness of her blood. The demon couldn't be satiated. The persistence of his long draws as he suckled deeply on her breast caused Kagome's sex to swell and throb with seeping arousal. After an avid suck and pull, he released her nipple with a loud wet sound from his mouth. Kagome hardly had time to regain her shaky breathing when the hanyou granted the same scrutiny on her other breast. She hissed as his fangs pricked at her breast a second time. Again she heard another groan from the demon savoring the taste of her blood.

He finally withdrew from her pert breast, looking up at the woman. "I could simply devour you," he growled, earning a wonderful shiver from the woman. Before Kagome could anticipate what he would do next, the hanyou was kneeling before her, claws shredding at her pants. The denim laid in tatters around her ankles. She was astonished that his claws managed to avoid ripping her underwear. When she took attention on the demon's sudden focus, she blushed deeply. He crouched lower, completely eye level with her abdomen. The smell of her sex was deeply intoxicating. Breathing her in he was nearly drunk from her fragrance. The undergarment was yet another barrier to his intended target. Claws hooked at the hem of her underwear. Kagome held her breath when crimson eyes darted up to hers.

"Let me taste you," Inuyasha said. A roguish grin overtook his feral features. Before Kagome could even voice her consent, the undergarment was torn to pieces. Rough hands spread her thighs apart and Kagome nearly protested when Inuyasha linked an arm underneath her leg. He positioned her leg over his shoulder. The view to him was only described to him as this: open.

Kagome couldn't prevent his name flying from her lips when he pressed his nose in between her legs. He shamelessly sniffed her but Kagome was too turned on to be mortified.

Oh god. The smell. So close and heady and intoxicating. He could have gotten drunk from the fragrance of her budding arousal. And the view was tastefully lascivious he almost purred. With her leg draped around his shoulder she was wonderfully opened to him. His eyes gazed upon her intimacy. It was a rousing sight to behold. Below the darkened curls was the woman's delicate folds. How she was spread made her sex appear like a blossoming flower with elegant petals. The intimate flesh was flushed in a deep hue of pink, the moisture of her arousal glistening in the darkness. He watched in awe how her opening quivered. His eyes followed a formed droplet of lubrication seeping from her entrance. The drop rolled down the fleshy curve of her thigh.

Lost for words, Inuyasha pressed an open mouth against her sex.

The beautiful cry that sung from her throat stroked his ego. The texture of her intimacy against his mouth was enough to make him salivate. He swiped a greedy tongue through her velvety folds, the taste of her musky essence coating the probing, sinewy muscle. The smell of her drugging arousal invaded his senses as he breathed her in, causing his straining hardness to quiver. Kagome held back a curse as the demon's tongue swiped against her clit. The sensation that jolted through her had her hips bucking against his mouth. _Fuck._ He was good, damn good. His tongue against her sent her ascending to a soaring high she was quickly reaching. Inuyasha stroked languidly at her vaginal opening, his tongue filling her momentarily and pulling her clitoris into his mouth as he retracted his tongue and gently sucked.

Kagome voiced a breathy moan, breathing heavily as her lust craven mind swam in a fog. If he kept doing that, sucking at her clit and probing her opening- _that_ -she wouldn't last. She was amazed how fast she climbed the precipice of release. Her hands tried to grab purchase of the wall behind her. Instead she grasped her thigh draped around his shoulder. Never withdrawing from her heat, the demon nudged her hand as if encouraging her to touch him.

"Fuck, Inuyasha," she said when she delved her fingers into his silver tresses. The demon growled in approval when she lightly tugged at his hair, the growl rumbling against her. Kagome released a shaky moan when he repeated the languid motion of his tongue over her opening, filling her and tasting her libidinous flavor. The demon was insatiable. He wouldn't, couldn't stop. Her flavor was absolutely addicting. Inuyasha continued his leisured strokes, penetrating her opening to taste her inside. He relished in the way she felt against his tongue; so delicate and tangible, her folds parting as his tongue stroked the slit of her opening and plunged into its depths. And hearing her moans and cries was melodic bliss to his ears.

He could smell her approaching climax and Inuyasha nearly grinned when he took note that it didn't take long. Deciding to give the writhing woman what she unknowingly needed, his mouth closed around her.

Once his lips clamped down around her clit and he began to ardently suck Kagome gasped at his bold move. "Oh god," she cried out, anticipating the inevitable. She grasped at the demon's scalp, shamelessly bucking her hips into Inuyasha's hot mouth. "Oh god," she cried again, her moans reducing to delectable high-pitched keens, fading into sporadic breathy gasps until-

Kagome's eyes flew open as her orgasm crashed against her, trickling down her body and licentiously pulsing at her tongue-filled opening. Her body shuddered as she rode out each orgasmic wave of blinding pleasure. She could care less how wild and brazen her cries were. All she could do at the moment was keep that sinful mouth against her contracting sex until she came down. But the demon wouldn't let her descend her peak as he sucked deeper on her clit, prolonging her orgasm until Kagome was nearly sobbing.

Oh dear god, if just his mouth could give her this monumental climax, she couldn't even fathom what else the demon between her legs could do.

The demon reveled in the saturated smell of her orgasm, sticky sweet like musky syrup and steamy as a blanket of sultry humidity. And the taste, a salacious flavor that bathed his tongue and momentarily slaked his maddening lust. The woman trembling against his mouth and her untamed cries reaching his ears pleased him greatly. Her body was delightfully malleable and easy to invoke pleasure. He purred in delight knowing that he could make his little bitch come so quickly.

Withdrawing from her quivering sex, crimson eyes met the hazed brown orbs of the woman, smirking wolfishly as he took in her smutty expression. Unhooking his arm from her leg, he steadily rose, possessively grasping the woman's hips. A breathy keen left her at the feel of large hands cupping her bottom and claws biting skin. She clutched onto the front of his haori as the hands audaciously ground her ass, encouraging their lower halves to meet again. Kagome unconsciously nuzzled the crook of the demon's neck, the feel of his thick length so close to her entrance making it impossible to think straight.

"Should I continue?" Inuyasha growled, taking in the needy posture of the woman that gripped his front. A hot mouth and tongue lapped at his neck and he heard the woman answer a breathy "yes," pressing open-mouth kisses to his skin. He growled lowly as her tongue flicked his chin, soft lips kissing tenderly at his jawline. Small hands delved their way into his haori and finally made contact with hot skin. Her touch was quite pleasing to him and he allowed this feeble contact from the woman. Once again grabbing the underside of her thighs, he brought her legs around his middle and hoisted her up his waist.

He caught the sudden spark that ignited in her misted eyes. A new-found spike of her arousal rippled against the demon's nose. His hardened sex twitched in anticipation. Inuyasha was surprised that he hadn't impaled the woman on his turgid cock right then and there against the wall. Yet, as he had stated to the miko before, he was in a playful mood and his toying manipulations on her beautifully responsive body had barely begun.

Arms wound around his neck while he held the woman. He held her tightly, their bodies pressed together in the closest proximity possible. Hoisted on his waist, the woman was positively alluring. The demon had a full front view of her breasts nestled just below his chin. He briefly pondered how it would feel to have her naked breasts pressed against his bare body. With that delicious thought in mind, Inuyasha graveled out an order that caused the woman to tremble in his hold. "Disrobe me."

Kagome swallowed thickly at his command and with tremulous fingers she began to peel away the fire-rat robe, sliding it over his shoulders. She did the same with the white haori underneath until sharply shaped shoulders were revealed. Kagome paused to gaze at the well-defined broad shoulders of the demon. Her eyes roved the thick corded muscles of his neck connecting to powerful traps and broadly defined deltoids that flexed as the demon readjusted her weight. Continuing the perusal of his body, she slid the material further down to expose the front of his chest. She couldn't stop how she licked her lips and bit her lip at the sight of taut and bunching pectorals. The fire-rat slid down the demon's arms, uncovering bulging biceps and trembling muscles of his forearms. Red material hung loosely at the demon's arms. Kagome un-tucked the haori from his hakama until the articles of clothing pooled to the floor.

Inuyasha observed the woman's scrutiny of his bare chest. Judging by the dilation of her eyes and her shallow breathing, not to mention the pungent muskiness that wafted to his nose, she was very attracted to her Alpha. An approving growl rolled in his throat. "Good bitch," he uttered as he nuzzled the woman's breasts.

The demon then laid the woman atop the clothing. She was lain enticingly before him and he couldn't prevent a roguish smirk as she shrunk under his inspecting eyes. Black tresses spilled around her head like ink. The evidence of orgasm was still prominent on her face, heat stained on her cheeks and fanned onto her pert breasts. Her ribcage expanded from her shallow breaths and his eyes followed the dip of her flat stomach. Another growl rolled in his throat as he admired the flare of her hips. Crimson eyes finally faltered between her spread legs. Her sex was splayed before him, pink and flushed, glistening from her orgasm and the previous attentions of his mouth. The demon bit back a groan as he watched her opening contract, causing his swollen penis to pulse in sync.

Kagome startled once a clawed hand gathered her wrists together and pinned her arms overhead. The demon hovered above her, carnal intent glowing in his red eyes. Another clawed hand slithered down her body. Kagome instinctively closed her legs. Her heart jumped in her chest once the demon snarled disapprovingly. With shaky limbs she spread for the demon's invading hand. Fingers ghosted over the apex of her thighs and it took everything in Kagome not to snap from anticipation.

Hot breath fell on her ear, a tongue snaking out to flick at the lobe. Kagome spasmed from the action. She was floored at how responsive she was to the demon's touches. Her body was reduced to raw nerves, receptive and reactive. "Relax, woman," the demon breathed hotly in her ear. But she tensed at the feel of fingertips skimming against her damp sex, parting her folds and gliding against her throbbing clitoris. Kagome moaned from the stimulation, nuzzling into the silver mane of the demon. The subtle glide of his fingers was enough to provoke another triggering wave of euphoria upon the woman.

Kagome gasped harshly at the intrusion of his middle finger sliding into her. She involuntarily arched away from his hand. The demon shushed her, nuzzling against the side of her face. Her eyes tightened at the feel of his ring finger joining the other. The digits slid deeper as his palm cupped her. Kagome whimpered softly at the depths of his fingers inside her. She squirmed against him and said into his hair, "Your claws, they'll scratch me." In response, he nuzzled her once more, growling softly, "I said relax. I won't hurt you."

At his words she did her best to let her tense muscles relax. To ease her, he slowly pumped his fingers within her. Immediately the woman responded, her inner muscles clamping around the digits as she moaned. Inuyasha growled delightedly from her response. He kept the steady pace and felt his fingers become slick as her arousal grew. His pace quickened and so did her breathing until his fingers were swiftly driving into her tight opening. The woman arched beautifully into him.

Inuyasha took the initiative to delve deeper into her. He curled his fingers within her, fingertips pressing against the sponginess of her frontal wall. His palm cupped her once more. thoroughly lubricated from the stimulation and pressed against her clit. Kagome moaned into his hair, writhing from the manipulation of his adept fingers. The fear of his claws tearing her was immediately forgotten as her body threshed beneath his. The sponginess of her g-spot slowly began to swell inside her. Inuyasha was doused in her overpowering musk, powerful wafts hitting his nose like surging tidal waves. He could smell another climax racing dangerously close to its peak.

The demon then pulled his entire hand up and down, providing delicious friction against her throbbing clit. He gradually sped up his movement, going with maximum speed but still maintaining a rhythmical movement that had the woman crying out beneath him. Along with her cries the wet sound of his hand surging into her assaulted his ears, the lewd combination of sounds causing moisture of his own arousal to trickle down his cock.

Kagome felt she would burst. She writhed against him, gasping harshly as she threw her head back. An untamed cry left her when she knew she was approaching another, yet more powerful orgasm. "Oh god! Inuyasha, I'm-"

A brazen cry ripped from her throat as a climax tore through her body. Her entire body shook with release and Inuyasha watched in lewd satisfaction as liquid gushed from her, covering his hand and slathering her thighs. He slowly withdrew his drenched fingers, groaning in fascination as new-found liquid spurted from her with each contraction.

She swore she was seeing stars, her orgasm surging through her like torrid waves of euphoria. Her body shook uncontrollably and she could only describe the sensation like a volcanic eruption. The demon watched as her arched body suddenly collapsed to the floor. A light sheen of sweat slicked the surface of her body collecting at the hollow of her neck and in between her breasts. The amble orbs swelled as she breathed heavily in shaky exhalation. Inuyasha came to the swift conclusion that she was ripe for the taking. The whine of anticipation was held in the base of his throat as his cock pulsated with need.

Retreating from the woman and rising to stand, he hastily untied the fastening of his obi, letting his hakama fall at his feet. The spent woman propped on her elbows and watched intently while the demon stripped the last remaining article of clothing. Kagome took her sweet time consuming his body with her hungry eyes. Each muscle was taut and tight, quivering in anticipation. She admired the broad shoulders, expanded ribcage, and the defined musculature of his abs. He had powerfully sculpted quadriceps and calves, no doubt from all the running across the countryside. Kagome let out a breath she was unaware of holding when her sight fell on the V-cut above his hips, chiseling his lower abdominals and obliques. And then her eyes took place in between his legs.

His erection stood proudly, probing upward and lined with veins. She watched as beads of liquid formed from the slit of the large crown, dripping down the vascular shaft and heavy balls. Her heart quickened as she analyzed the length and girth of the impressive organ. It was needless to say that Inuyasha was very well endowed, yet the sight of his imposing eight inch erection was so masculine that it caused her sex to throb again.

Inuyasha smirked at the female's appreciation of his equipment. By now the entire dwelling hung heavy with the scent of her arousal and climax. It was barely possible to detect her mounting arousal.

Kagome couldn't prevent the slight anxiety when Inuyasha knelt before her spread legs. Her breath caught when he grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him. He draped one leg over his shoulder and grasped the other ankle, spreading her until she was salaciously open to him. Without hesitation, the head of his shaft glided against her parted folds. The liquid from her previous orgasm lubricated his entire length, slick and glistening in the moonlight. This slight stimulation caused the tense woman in his grasp to relax. Inuyasha took his cue and pressed against her opening.

He watched, mouth slowly falling open, as the crown of his cock pushed through the tight encasement of her entrance. A hiss tore from him at the tightness of her walls clenching around his crown. He pressed forward, watching as inch by inch he was swallowed by her tight heat. Kagome let out a tremulous moan as she was being filled. It felt amazingly wonderful to be spread and stretched by his thick girth. She felt the vascular contours of his penis sliding against her walls. Heavy eyes opened to gaze at the demon filling her. His crimson eyes were glued to the conjoining of their bodies. He stopped when he could go no further, a good two inches left exposed.

The demon paused, savoring in the feel of being encased by the delectable woman below him. Red eyes flitted to brown and without breaking contact, he pulled away from her depths, firmly grabbing her spread legs. Without so much of a warming, his hips drove forward, filling her completely with his swollen cock. Kagome was robbed of her breath as he repeated the action again. Inuyasha leaned forward, surging deeper within her as he kept at an even but swift pace. Soon the woman pleasantly moaned from his deepened thrusts, body writhing deliciously beneath him.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from his driving cock, withdrawing from her heat and slick with her forming wetness. Grasping her ankle, he spread her further, driving forward and increasing speed. Her moans gained volume and she grasped at the discarded haori beneath her. The large crown of his shaft continuously swept passed her tender spot. She felt his hips surging forward and her own unconsciously bucking to meet his swift thrusts. The rise of another orgasm began to swell within her. The demon above her growled as he felt her inner muscles clamping around him. The scent of an uprising climax was coming far too quickly. He did not falter his speed, keeping his tempo consistent until the muscles clamped almost painfully around his cock.

Inuyasha grit his teeth at the sensation followed by a groan as she pulsed around him. Kagome cried out her orgasm, its intensity amplifying when the demon did not pause his thrusting. He quickened his pace, hips slamming into her. Kagome couldn't hold back the loud cries as her orgasm prolonged or another took place, she could not tell. She was frantic, clawing at the floor, head whipping from side to side and body arching deliciously. Her inner muscles spasmed sporadically around him, caught in multi-orgasmic ecstasy. Inuyasha was more than pleased, grunting in his own pleasure. Again he felt her swell inside, the sponginess of her G-spot ballooning until he knew the woman would burst.

He swiftly removed his cock from her and groaned out as liquid once again spouted from her. The woman was reduced to high keens and shallow pants, quaking in his hold. He allowed her a short pause to recover, admiring her sweat slicked body and twitching muscles.

Kagome could hardly think let alone breath. The assaulting pleasure was enough to make her cry. It was good, too good. Once her breathing had slowed she felt the demon grasp both ankles and spread her. Kagome took hold of her legs, curving forward to watch the demon fuck her again. He entered her depths once more, resuming his rapid pace. She released breathy gasps, watching as the length of his thick cock filled her repeatedly. It didn't take long to be swept into another rolling wave of orgasm. Toes curling and legs trembling, Kagome nearly sobbed as an onslaught of orgasms barraged her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take until the demon released her and withdrew from her spasming depths.

 _Damn._ That was the current thought that entered the demon's mind. For a mortal woman, this female sure knew how to take a hard fuck. With this in mind, he couldn't prevent the swell of pride as he admired the recuperating woman below. She deliciously trembled, breathing heavily from his previous actions. Sweat slicked her body and dampened her hairline. Her tousled black waves tumbled around her, disheveled from his wild administrations. The smell of her was deep and pungent, thickly impregnating the air and caressing the demon's olfactory receptors. He breathed her in and was thoroughly pleased. She smelled like sex. She smelled like him. Like his.

"Good bitch," she heard him say for the second time and once again his hands were on her.

He rolled her onto her stomach, grabbing her hips and propping her onto her hands and knees. Inuyasha growled in great approval at the sight of her naked bottom bared to him. Smoothing hands over her backside, he spread the cheeks to reveal her holes. The woman was positively dripping. Inuyasha nearly drooled at the sight. He descended and licked languidly at her opening, running the flat of his tongue up her parting folds and ass. The woman whimpered and he delved deeper. She mewled as his tongue probed the puckering orifice of her ass. He continued, closing his mouth over her sex and delving his tongue deeper. Kagome pressed her ass against his mouth, moaning out in pleasure. She did not care how utterly wanton she appeared as he laved at her intimacy and ass. It felt amazing, this demon. She vaguely wondered if she would be alright with anything the demon did if he overstepped boundaries.

Inuyasha smirked against her, satisfied with her delicious responsiveness. He parted from her heat, rubbing his cock against her spread ass. This woman was so erotic with her bottom in the air, moving in time with his teasing. Grasping her hips, he pulled the woman back onto his throbbing cock, brusquely impaling her with a snap of his hips. Inuyasha growled lowly as the woman met his shallow thrusts. For a moment he paused only to enjoy the sight of her pushing back onto him, swallowing him repeatedly by her tight heat. But he cruelly took the reigns, adding more force into his snapping hips.

Kagome's arms gave way, collapsing forward. The demon held firmly to her hips, never faltering his brusque thrusts. She bit down onto the fire-rat robe as he fucked her from behind, trying with all her might to remain silent. This was impossible. Inuyasha growled at the delicious sight of her backside rippling as he plowed into her. Her ass cushioned the sharp piston of his hips. The sound of slapping flesh rang noisily in the air. "Fuck, yes Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, all too pleased by his harsh handling. Inuyasha growled in response, a clawed hand retreating from her hip to comb through the black tresses of her hair.

She hissed from pain and pleasure when he yanked her up, gathering her into his hold with his chest pressed to her back. Kagome wrapped an arm around the demon's neck as he mouthed her shoulder. His name left her lips while his hips surged upward, repeatedly thrusting into her core. A rough hand kneaded her breast while the other slithered down her torso in between her legs. Fingers found her throbbing clit and began to stroke in tune with the brusque thrusts. Kagome's breathy gasps became shorter. Again, Inuyasha could smell and feel another upcoming orgasm. Her sex trembled around his driving cock. He held tightly onto her as the woman cried out in release, shuddering in his arms and muscles pulsing around him.

Nuzzling into her neck, he groaned out at the feel of her fingers delving into hair. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation of being bathed by her orgasm. Thoughts entered his mind that caused him to purr in content. She is beautiful. She is erotic. She is _mine._ With that possessive thought, he ran his tongue up the side of her neck.

"You please me, woman," Inuyasha graveled, tonguing the shell of her ear. He was met by a shaky laugh as she replied, "You please me as well, very much." He smirked against her, tightening his hold on her. "There is more pleasure to come, I promise," he purred in her ear. Before Kagome could protest her fatigue, he parted from her depths.

He sat on the ground and pulled her with him. Soon he was entering her again and Kagome keened at the filling sensation. She was seated in his lap, his thick cock nestled deeply inside her. The strong muscles of his chest molded against her back. Kagome was surprised by the close proximity of their position. She was uncertain of what the demon was scheming. "Hold onto me," he instructed and Kagome wound her arms around his neck. She grasped him as his hands cupped her thighs and spread her legs. Kagome nearly cursed at the sensation of being spread with his cock so deep inside. He angled his hips beneath her and before she could predict his next move, he raised her slightly and sharply impaled her on his length.

Kagome nearly screamed at the harshness. Inuyasha paused at her loud cry that tore from her throat, nosing her shoulder almost affectionately. "I'm alright," Kagome said tremulously when she noticed his hesitance. "Please," she said softly, turning to face him and lips brushing against fangs, "fuck me."

Inuyasha almost barked in triumph at the woman's simple yet effective request. He lifted her again, sliding deliciously up his length and impaled her once more. They both shouted as the licentious sensation overthrew them with pleasure. The demon then held her in place as he surged his hips upward to penetrate her over and over again. Kagome couldn't suppress the cries that sung from her, giving into being repeatedly impaled by his pulsing cock. She pressed her face into his hair, breathing in his wild scent and clenching her eyes shut as yet another wave of orgasm threatened to surface.

"God, Inuyasha, you're going to make me come again!" she cried out in gasps and he responded in a conquering growl. Kagome clutched tightly to him, bucking and spasming as each deep thrust of his thick length viciously pounded into her. "Touch yourself," he ordered and the words alone nearly had her reaching to her peak. The hold on her thighs tightened when she released an arm, a shaky hand descending between her legs. Fumbling fingers parted, physically feeling the way his cock pumped in and out of her. A hot surge of electric arousal swept through her and she quickly found her clitoris. " _Yes_ ," she heard the demon say in sadistic glee.

He watched in awe at the obscene spectacle of the woman touching herself. Her fingers expertly stroked and plucked at her swollen clit, the stimulation of his hardened shaft causing her to shiver in his hold. Her orgasm was swiftly approaching, he could feel it again. He groaned at the all too good tightness of her clenching muscles. The demon didn't dare to pause his fierce thrusts into the woman. Soon, all too soon it would happen. The anticipation caused his cock to throb almost painfully. "Come for me," he snarled and as if on command, the woman climaxed.

She cried out his name and it was so good to hear it from her. God, this woman was so erotic, so delicious, shuddering violently in his hold, back arching and blunt nails raking into his skin. Again he continued his thrusting, overtaken by maddened glee when her cries of release warped into sobs. She was vibrating in his arms, taut and coiled as the prolonged orgasm wreaked havoc on her body. When he sensed that she wouldn't be able to to take more, he released himself from her contracting core.

Her hold on him released and Kagome collapsed to the floor. Sharp gasps tore at her lungs, shaking from the lingerings of her orgasm. She wanted to cry, the pleasure so intense that she was shocked to find herself sobbing. Damn, he was so good. The pleasure he invoked on her literally brought her to tears.

Rolling onto her back, she sucked in air as another sob left her. The demon stilled at the woman's cries. He could smell the saltiness of her tears and suddenly feared he had hurt her. Preventing the concerned whine to leave his throat, he slithered over, his large frame completely covering her. Nestling in between her legs, he brought her arms around his neck, burrowing his nose into the crook of her neck. A deep, yet consoling growl rumbled in his chest and her cries began to taper off.

Kagome stroked her fingers through the demon's silver mane. "I'm okay, Inuyasha," she said in reassurance. "Just...really good," she explained somewhat incoherently. The deep growl residing in his chest morphed into a comforting purr. She felt his erection just at her entrance and did not protest as he shifted his hips and filled her again. A soft moan left her, relishing in being filled by this demon, by Inuyasha. He brought her arms overhead but instead of pinning her wrists, his fingers threaded into hers. Their coital alignment was so intimately close. Her legs rested around his thighs. When he wound forward, so did she, sliding against the base of his penis as they moved together in a rhythmic, rocking motion.

Inuyasha withdrew from the crook of her neck and rested his forehead against hers. The woman mewled softly at his sudden gentleness. Cautiously, Kagome pressed a chaste kiss on the demons lips. At first, he did not respond. She knew the risk of showing affection would possibly go unnoticed by the rogue demon. But he suddenly nibbled on hers, drawing in her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling gingerly. Kagome breathed out a moan, tightening her hands held in his. She wound her hips forward and shortly the demon angled his own and thrust shallowly into her. Spreading her legs to welcome his deepening thrusts, Kagome moaned into his mouth as he quickened his pace. His tongue filled hers and to her surprise, they both ardently kissed at one another's lips.

Heavily hooded eyes peeled upon to gaze into his crimson ones. But something was amiss. Instead of the ice-blue that ringed the slit pupils, amber seeped in as the pupils dilated. The friction of his pubic bone rubbing against her clit evoked an onslaught of tingles. Although she would come soon, the climax wouldn't be as wild as the numerous ones she had previously experienced. Kagome's gaze didn't part from the changing eyes.

Was it possible that Inuyasha was coming back to her?

As she ascended to yet another climatic level, she felt his cock thicken and pulse within her sheathe. Kissing her lips the demon joined in her moans, sounding less graveled and rugged as the seconds went by. They continued to rock together, both of them climbing to their peak. She was about to voice that she was almost there but suddenly Inuyasha moaned, "Kagome, I'm going to come."

A mild yet gratifying wave of pleasure flooded through her as she reached orgasm. She watched the red leave from his eyes, replaced by piercing gold. Inuyasha groaned out as her inner muscles pulsed around his straining hardness. Surrendering to his release, Inuyasha grit his teeth and surged his hips into her tight core. He climaxed, crying out with every release of semen he emptied from his leaden balls and shaft. His release was monumental, settling at the base of his spine and causing him to twitch as her contractions whispered around him. He grasped her hands tightly as he bathed her insides with his orgasm.

Kagome expelled a sigh at the feel of his release inside her. She felt the once, unyielding hardness of his cock soften inside her, but he still remained vested within, twitching above her.

Her moment to bask in the aftermath of their shared orgasm was stolen when she noted his tense form above her. "Inuyasha?" she inquired, trying to meet his eyes. He avoided her, pressing his face into her hair and letting out a shaking exhale. Kagome's heart skipped in her chest.

He had transformed back to his hanyou self. She could imagine the horrid guilt that was coursing through him. To placate his remorse, Kagome gathered him into her arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. Surprisingly he sank into her embrace, trembling in her hold. She softly shushed him, nuzzling his cheek and placing a firm kiss on his temple.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. It's okay," she soothed him. Kagome began to rock them in a calming rhythm in attempts to pacify the hanyou above her. "It's okay," she repeated. It seemed her slow rocking eased his tensed body. Inuyasha relaxed in her arms, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. He bit back the thickness in his throat and prickling of tears, allowing to be consoled by the woman beneath him. "It's okay, Inuyasha."

He held onto her soft words, wanting to believe it. She felt her fingers thread through his silver mane. The pads of her fingertips found his downy ear and began to rub soothingly at the appendage. Inuyasha felt he could melt in the woman's embrace. She continued her chanting and rocking, gentle hands touching him until he was nearly convinced that her words were believable.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," she whispered into the night. He felt her lips at his temple yet again. "It's okay."


End file.
